A Sumer To Remember
by JetJ130
Summary: The summer before Rose and Al's first year at Hogwarts Ginny and Hermione decide to take their families on a muggle camping trip. Everyone was expecting things to go smoothly, oh how little did they know. No one suspected the dangers that awaited them.
1. Just An Idea

**I so not own any of the Harry Potter characters or setting etc… except for my own creations.**

**My first multi chapter story. Yeah! Please review so I can improve. I am really excited about this story. Hope you like it. I also know that Hermione only has two children and that Harry only has 3. I added in one child to each family. Nymphadora Tonks Potter (Nymphy) and Arthur Wealsy. **

Hermione stepped out of the fire place and entered into the Potter's house. She checked to make sure the rest of her family was there. _Ron, Hugo, Rose, Arthur. All here. _

"Gin!"

"Oh don't yell Ron. I'm sure they know we're here. How could they not." Hermione said this last part glancing over at her three beautiful children running out of the living room upstairs to go and find their cousins.

"If they know we're here then why aren't they coming down to see us? Gin always does."

"If you want to go and find them then be my guest."

"No. I just want to see Harry."

"Then go." Before she got the last word out Ron was in the dining room and heading into the kitchen to find Harry. Hermione decided she would go and find Ginny. She walked over to the kitchen to see Ginny's pots and pans buzzing around making lunch while Ginny was sitting at the table reading a magazine.

"Hey Gin." Ginny put the magazine down on the table.

"Oh Hermione is everyone else here?"

"Yes. Couldn't you hear them?"

"Not really. Nymphy was having a fit, something about having to clean her room, but Harry took care of it. Are you excited that pretty soon Rose is going to be at Hogwarts?"

"Yes and no. I'm going to be stuck at home with a bunch of boys." Both Hermione and Ginnny laughed at that. "But Rose is excited, her excitement rubbed off on me. I think that we should start deciding on what we want to do this summer. I was thinking it would be fun if both our families did something together, since both Rose and Al are starting Hogwarts. Didn't Harry and James do something last summer?"

"Yes they did. They went down to mum's house and went fishing and hiking and other stuff. I think it would be fun to do something like that."

"Like what?" Asked Harry walking into the kitchen with Ron.

"Don't tell us. We might get trapped in here with your rambling. We just came in here to ask if lunch was done." Ron added.

"Well its not. And Ginny and I were just talking about going on a summer trip with the whole family."

"As in all the Wesley's? That would be impossible since George and Claire are going to spending the rest of summer in the United States. And Percy won't come. I'm sure of that." Ron said to Hermione.

"Bill and Charlie?" Asked Hermione.

"Bill and Fleur are going to France and Charlie is still in Romania. And Vitoire and Cerise, so Mum and dad can't come." Said Ginny before Ron could answer the question." That leaves just us."

"Ron what do you think of that idea?" Hermione asked her husband.

" I think that you're bother crazy, but I'll do it. Can it be something simple though?"

"Like camping?" Asked Harry. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, their faces lighting up.

"No. Hermione you did not hear that. Camping is hard work. Especially if you go with Hermione. We've gone once and that was before Rose was born."

"Well if you say so Ron, it was just an idea. Hermione neither you nor Ginny heard that."

"Harry that's a wonderful idea. I've never truly been camping, just the time at the tri-wizard tournament, and that doesn't count. I think we should go camping like muggles." Ron groaned.

"I know the perfect place. They have a river and horses and campsites and, and we should go there. Ill make the reservations. It's a good thing Hogwarts doesn't start for two months."

"Well actually two months and two weeks." said Rose walking into the kitchen. "I'm hungry mom, when are we going to eat?"

"I completely forgot about the food! Harry would you and Ron set up the tables out back? I'll get the food ready to be taken out. Rose will you go get the rest of the kids? Tell them I need there help to take the food out side." With out saying anything Rose walked out and the next second James, Al, Rose, Lily, Hugo, Arthur and Nymphy ran in. Ginny handed each of them something to take out side while she and Hermione carried out everything else., and both families settled down to enjoy lunch.

The next week Ginny was over at Hermione's place, discussing the camping trip with Hermione. while Harry and Ron were at the Ministry working.

"I've made the reservations for five days two weeks before the kids go to school. I was thinking that we might need to buy everything before we go camping. What do you think?"

"I agree. Shall we go shopping two weeks before we leave? And what about your book shop? Are you going to leave it closed while we're camping? I mean that's when every one will be coming to get there school books."

"No. Your mom said that either she or Vicoire would run it while we were gone."

"Oh good. Are you planning in having your kids ride horses while we're there. Because if yours are then mine will want to also. Especially Nymphy."

"I was going to leave it up to them. I'm sure they'll want to though."

"Since I've never done this before will you come with me to buy the things we'll need to the trip? And help me pack and such?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? We'll have to go into muggle London to the a lot of the things we'll need, We could go get the things while we are getting school supplies though."

"Sounds great."

**Hope you like. Sorry the first chapter was a bit dull. It's gong to get way better later on. I know exactly where I'm going with this. I have taken some ideas from different camping experiences of mine to add to the story. Although most the experiences will be of my last experience. Please review!**


	2. The Malfoys

**Sorry. The story is still moving a bit slow. I'll try to make this chapter have something happen in it**.

"No that's mine!"

"I want it!"

"Mom Hugo won't give it to me."

"Everyone stop!" yelled Hermione. "Hugo give your brother what he wants. this is going to be a long ride so lets please try to make this pleasant."

"How about if we just listen to music for a while?" Said Ron trying to stop all the arguing. He turned on the radio. The noise from the back didn't stop. Hermione groaned and was beginning to feel a headache coming on.

"Just take a nap. I'll try and handle things." Ron told Hermione.

"I would if I could, but all the noise makes it hard to sleep." She snapped back. She saw Ron flinch. "I'm sorry Ron. I didn't mean to snap."

"Don't be. You have a headache and you are stuck in the car with three noisy kids and me." Hermione smiled at that.

Hermione was shaken awake by Ron. Apparently she had fallen asleep. She stepped out of the car into their two campsites. One for Harry's family and one for theirs. She saw that Harry and Ginny were already unloading there car. Then she really looked around. She saw that their tent was already up.

"Ron? Did you use magic to put the tent up?" Ron was handing things to there kids to put inside the tent.

"Would I really do that?"

"Unless you've been practicing how to put it up, actually even if you had been practicing yes you would."

"You're not going to take it down and make me start all over are you?" Ron asked eying her suspiciously.

"No. I would never do that. Besides there are already things in it. Which reminds me. I probably should help the kids set up the beds." With that said she walked over to their tent. Inside she found a massive pile of blankets and bags all piled up on the air mattresses. The kids were all standing in front of it looking at her innocently.

First of all, nice job with putting up the air mattresses. Second, we need to pick up this mess. Take you bags of clothing and line them up along that wall." She pointed to the wall furthest away from the beds. "Then we can start putting the blankets on the beds. Ready? Go!" All the kids started moving bags and putting blankets on the beds. When they finished Hermione looked at their work. "Looks good. You all go help dad unload the car while I go and start lunch."

When the lunch was set out on the wooden picnic table she called everyone over for lunch.

"So, I think we need to something besides stay in camp all day long. What should we do after lunch?" Ginny asked.

"I think we should stay in camp. The kids are enjoying themselves. Besides what is there to do?" Ron said, just so he could annoy Ginny. When he said the part about the kids enjoying themselves at camp, they all looked at each other and knowing just what to do they all said in unison, "We're bored." Hermione laughed.

"Did you all plan that? Well Ron. I agree with Ginny. We need to go do something."

"Fine." Ron said grudgingly.

"I know!" Hermione exclaimed. "We should all go put on our bathing suits and go to the slip 'n' slide."

"The what?"

"It's a huge pile of dirt of that slopes. On top of it is a smooth tarp. At the top of the pile they have sprinklers and water runs down the tarp. At then depending on where you go there is a huge puddle, smaller puddles, and bumps. It is so much fun!"

"I'm game for that." Ginny readily agreed. "Every one get your bathing suits on."

"Mommy." Said Nymphy. "I'm still eating."

"Oh, sorry. Let's finish eating first." Ginny lifted her sandwich to her mouth to take a bite. Just as she was ready to bite she screamed.

"What's wrong dear." Harry said concerned.

"I-I just about swallowed a bee! It was sitting on my sandwich." All the kids started laughing, then Harry, Hermione and Ron joined in. "Why are you all laughing?" Through laughs Hermione replied, "I'm sorry. The kids started laughing and that made me laugh too. You should have seen the look on our face." Hermione went into hysterics once again.

"This is no laughing matter." Ginny stated. "I could have swallowed a bee." That only brought more laughter. "I'm done eating now." Ginny left and went into her tent to change.

"Everyone finish eating and then go change." Hermione said, having composed herself.

Ginny and Hermione were walking up to the top of the ramp with Nymphy and Arthur in tow. Ginny gave a little shriek. "You never said the water was freezing."

"I forgot that detail." Hermione helped Arthur onto an inner tube while Ginny helped Nymphy. Then she and Ginny clamored onto their own. They all linked hands and pushed them selves off the top. Hermione, who was leading the train started to spin. Her hands let go of Arthur's, and the next thing she felt was wetness. Because she happened to land in the big puddle. She stood up dripping wet. Then she fell down again because Nymphy's inner tube hit her. When she stood up the second time she saw Ron and Harry laughing. She walked over to them.

"Your turn to take Nymphy and Arthur up."

"But honey, you're doing a great job of it." Ron told his wife.

"He even got a picture." Harry showed Hermione a picture of her flying into the puddle and the water flying over her head. She laughed at this. Just then Ginny walked up to Ron and Harry.

"Your turn. Move out of the chairs. Hermione and I are going to get dried off from the sun."

"Pish posh." Said Ron. "Use the towels."

"Actually." Said Harry. "No point in that, since you're going up again you might as well not dry off."

"No." Ginny tried to push Harry off the chair. "Besides, Nymphy wants you to go down with her. Don't you Nymphy?"

"Yes! Let's go daddy. She grabbed his hand and tried to pull up Harry. Her attempt was useless.

"Did mommy tell you to say that?" Nymphy looked at Ginny then nodded. "Alright, but only if Ron goes down with me."

"Of course he will." Hermione answered for him.

"Looks like I get no say in the matter." He and Harry stood up and took Nymphy and Arthur. Ginny and Hermione took there seats and watched.

Deciding to get some ice cream she stood up and went over to the snack shack. When she came back to her seat Ginny was waiting anxiously for her.

"You'll never guess who I just saw." Ginny said.

"You're right. Tell me."

"Ok. Draco and Pansy are hear."

"No way! Is Scorpius with them?"

"Yes. So is little Marigold."

"Marigold?"

"Yes. There 3 year old daughter." Ginny though for a second. "Did you realize that Draco and Scorpius's name both remind me of some creature. Scorpius a scorpion and Draco a dragon. and Pansy and Marigold are both named after flowers."

"Funny. I never thought of that. Anyways, what could they be doing here?"

"Nothing good. I just know. Didn't Pansy's sister mention anything at the last S.P.E.W. meeting? She likes to gossip."

"Nothing. But I want to find out what they are doing here."

"So do I. Should we tell Ron and Harry? They won't want us to inquire if we tell them though."

"No. Let's wait for a while. If things get out of hand then we can tell them."

"Sounds good."


End file.
